


Все проблемы только в голове

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поколение чудес — эмоции в голове одного отдельно взятого Ниджимуры Шузо<br/>Кроссовер с "Головоломкой"<br/>Написано на ключ-цитату:  «Проблема в том, что, когда мы не можем найти логичный ответ, мы довольствуемся идиотским». (House MD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все проблемы только в голове

В очередной раз отдел сновидений доказал, что фантазия не их профиль. Теперь они пичкали Шузо — а заодно и Аомине — программой «Кто хочет стать миллионером?» Невероятно захватывающее зрелище. Аомине даже зевнул. Не иначе, как отдел сновидений решил не утруждаться и просто показывал то, что выцепил из памяти. Обычная вечерняя программа, которая шла фоном по телевизору. Отличный выбор! С тем же успехом можно было подложить Шузо черный квадрат — он такой же интересный, а где-то, между тем, считался произведением искусства. 

Но приходилось работать с тем, что есть.

Ведущий попросил Шузо представиться и рассказать о себе.

— Меня зовут Ниджимура Шузо, восемнадцать лет. Студент. В свободное время люблю проводить время с семьей и играть в баскетбол. 

Каждое слово настолько вымученное, что слушать это было невыносимо: даже во сне Шузо плохо переносил интервью, камеры и пристальное внимание зрителей. Отдел сновидений — какое-то сборище бездушных кретинов. Странно, что для полного счастья они проводили шоу не в самолете. А ведь в детстве все было по-другому — Шузо видел во сне сказочных существ, пускался в отчаянные приключения, был пиратом, самураем и даже Гандамом. Он и сам многое придумывал: собственные игры, истории, давал вещам имена. Последнее настолько прижилось, что с тех пор Аомине стал именно Аомине, а не просто Печалью. А теперь отдел сновидений как будто кричал: «Наш мальчик вырос! Мы должны соответствовать реальности!» Ну да, конечно. Повседневность и обыденность — это же такие редкие жанры, которых нигде не встретишь.

— Скукота, — пожаловался Аомине.

Он подхватил баскетбольный мяч и, не глядя, забросил его в корзину. Потом подобрал его и кинул еще несколько раз. Надо было пережить первые унылые вопросы ведущего, с ответами на которые справился бы даже ребенок. А для того, чтобы пережить, побросать мяч в кольцо — самое то. Все-таки хорошо, что им удалось стянуть инвентарь из отдела воображения.

— Кем не являлся Бенджамин Франклин? — зачитал ведущий следующий вопрос.

В ответ Аомине поморщился и забил данк. Наверняка Шузо сделал бы то же самое, будь у него такая возможность. Какая ему разница, кем был или не был Франклин? Единственное, что в нем могло заинтересовать Шузо — это сколько купюр с его портретом он получит за свою работу. Только и всего.

Через три вопроса Аомине начал терять терпение.

— Достали уже!

Шузо мучили вопросом по истории: какой-то мужик, который что-то сделал в таком-то году, а теперь выберите вариант, в каком штате это происходило. Туда же, к Франклину по степени интереса. Аомине получше некоторых знал, какая история могла волновать Шузо. А еще он знал правила игры. Отдел сновидений хочет полного соответствия с реальностью? Он его получит. Аомине бегло осмотрел туннели и выкатил из одного из них шар с воспоминанием. Синий, как обычно. Почему-то большинство воспоминаний, связанных с Тацуей, были именно такими. 

— Как насчет звонка другу? — ухмыльнулся Аомине и вставил шар в проектор. 

Воспоминание о последнем телефонном разговоре с Тацуей.

— Я выбираю подсказку, — сказал Шузо.

— Кому будем звонить?

Шузо не успел ответить. Реакция последовала сразу же — сон начал ломаться. Он подергивался дымкой, крошился на глазах, сломанный желанием. Да, желание могло разрушить что угодно. Та сила, с которой даже они, эмоции, вынуждены были считаться. Простите, ребята из отдела сновидений, но для вас это тоже работает. Желание услышать Тацую гораздо сильнее, чем стремление назвать правильный штат.

И Шузо проснулся: нехотя разлепил глаза, посмотрел на часы, показывающие шесть пятнадцать утра. Вставать еще рано, хотя времени поспать осталось немного. Аомине приник к пульту управления, чтобы подтолкнуть Шузо еще слегка.

— Давай, давай. К черту такие сны!

Шузо взял телефон и полез во входящие. История сообщений — вот, что его интересовало сильнее Франклинов и прочих штатов. Шузо промотал пару последних сообщений и нашел нужное. В нем тоже было время. Девять-тридцать одна. Время, когда самолет из Токио сядет в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса.

Время, когда Тацуя возвращался. 

 

— Аоминеччи!

А вот и головная боль проснулась. То есть, Кисе, он же Радость. Он всегда влетал первым, как заботливая курица-наседка.

— Почему ты снова его разбудил? Только на твоих дежурствах Шузо никогда не высыпается.

— А на твоих он вообще просыпает все на свете, — отмахнулся Аомине.

— Посмотри, что ты наделал! Шузо расстроен. — Кисе метнулся за пульт, разом пройдясь по десятку кнопок. — Так дела не пойдут: у нас выходной день, солнце за окном, отличная погода, а вчера зарплату дали. Быстро в ванную и радовать семью завтраком!

Аомине едва не стошнило. Кисе всегда был таким — непомерно ярким, активным и не знающим меры. Радоваться жизни — так на полную катушку, иначе никак. Это всегда немного раздражало. А Аомине, в отличие от остальных, застал Кисе с самого начала, дольше всех сражался с его постоянным сиянием и шилом в заднице. 

— Из-за твоих выходок Шузо будут считать жизнерадостным идиотом, — осуждающе заявил Мидорима. Даже оборачиваться не надо на его кислую физиономию — и так понятно, что рядом с ним был Акаши. Гнев рука об руку с Брезгливостью.

— Нельзя постоянно держать его в строгости! — возмутился Кисе. — Пусть хоть иногда порадуется. А то ответственность, ответственность, ответственность… Блин, да сколько можно! Достали!

В такие моменты Аомине хотелось его поддержать. Но вечно что-то останавливало.

— Шузо должен себя контролировать, — сказал Акаши. Невозмутимо, как обычно. И не скажешь, что он на самом деле Гнев. Но они тут все со временем перестали соответствовать общепринятым канонам. С возрастом многие эмоции меняются: становятся сильнее или слабее, показывают себя только в определенных ситуациях или же постоянно стоят за пультом управления. Это и делает всех людей такими разными.

— Вы так шумите всегда... Ака-чин, беруши совсем не помогают.

Хотя ладно, некоторые эмоции едва ли не атрофировались полностью — как Мурасакибара, например. Шузо настолько редко испытывал страх, что его необходимость сводилась к минимуму. Из-за этого Мурасакибара был ленивым, капризным, но хотя бы безобидным. И немного странным.

— Куро-чина вы тоже разбудили.

— Нет никакого Куро-чина, Мурасакибара, — не выдержал Мидорима. — Нас всегда было пятеро и всегда будет пятеро.

— Куро-чин существует.

— И кто же он тогда? 

— Куро-чин — это Куро-чин, — упрямо ответил Мурасакибара.

Спорить было бесполезно. Когда и почему Мурасакибара вбил себе в голову, что среди них есть какой-то Куроко, непонятно. Мидорима даже всерьез беспокоился за его состояние, перерыл множество справочников по эмоциям, но ответа не нашел. Только лишний раз удостоверился, что ведущих эмоций, так или иначе, всего пять. Никакой призрачной шестой просто не могло существовать. Конечно, многие дети придумывают себе воображаемых друзей. Но Мурасакибара не ребенок, даже не человек — он прежде всего эмоция.

Впрочем, Аомине не было до этого никакого дела. Он объяснял блажь Мурасакибары банальной скукой. Когда вообще ничего не дают делать, не только воображаемых друзей придумывать научишься, а и чего похуже. Вон тот же Кисе фотографией и селфи развлекался в особо тяжелые моменты.

— Что у нас на повестке дня? — Акаши встал у руля. 

— Встреча с Тацуей, — с удовольствием ответил Аомине.

Он знал, что увидит на лице Акаши. Недовольство.

 

Сколько Аомине себя помнил, он все время спорил с Кисе, кто из них появился первым. Плакал Шузо или смеялся, когда родился? Никто не мог ответить наверняка — все остальные появились позже, матери Шузо уже не было в живых, а его отец работал во время родов. Единственный способ выяснить правду — забраться в самые далекие уголки долговременной памяти. Когда-то они так и сделали, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Каким бы ни был Кисе, человек не может без последствий пережить отсутствие Радости. Или же Печали. Или любой другой эмоции. В первый и последний раз Аомине и Кисе забрались в долгосрочную память три года назад. И что в итоге получилось? Шузо прошел через уход из баскетбольного клуба и переезд в Америку только с Акаши, Мидоримой и Мурасакибарой. Гнев, Брезгливость и Страх — если оставить человека с такими эмоциями надолго, может случиться что угодно. Что-то непоправимое.

И когда Аомине и Кисе опомнились, было уже поздно. Из-за их эгоизма Акаши занял место главенствующей эмоции. Наверное, не только Аомине это понимал, а и Кисе тоже. Не такой уж он и идиот, каким мог показаться. Они оба остались за бортом, к пульту управления их допускали только в самые редкие моменты. В результате даже их спор никак не разрешился.

Но однажды кое-что изменилось. Когда Шузо прилетел в Лос-Анджелес, произошел ряд событий: кража багажа, сломанный телефон, игра в баскетбол с уличными мальчишками, неприятности с местными мордоворотами — да много чего. Аомине до сих пор помнил лицо Мидоримы, когда Шузо уставился на волосатую грудь того парня. Это надо было видеть. А потом в жизни Шузо появился Тацуя. И это тоже надо было видеть. 

Его присутствие меняло все. Впервые влияние Акаши пошатнулось, и этого нельзя было отрицать — даже пульт управления эмоциями постепенно расширялся. Чем больше времени Шузо проводил с Тацуей, тем больше разных кнопок, рычажков и прочих мелочей появлялось. Панель заиграла желтыми и синими цветами, где-то добавились красные и зеленые, были и фиолетовые. Тацуя давал Шузо нечто такое, что не умещалось в привычные рамки.

А перемены всегда не нравились Акаши. Наверное, только он один вздохнул с облегчением, когда Тацуя улетел в Японию. Но Аомине слишком понравилась свобода, которую давало общение с Тацуей. Кисе не зря обвинял Аомине в том, что из-за него Шузо не высыпался. Он был целиком и полностью прав. Аомине нарочно будил Шузо воспоминаниями, связанными с Тацуей, провоцировал ночные разговоры и откровенно наслаждался происходящим. А потом прятал воспоминания подальше ото всех, чтобы ни Акаши, ни кто-либо еще не видел, как на самом деле вырос Шузо, что и кто его интересовал. И в каких позах.

Это была тайна. Владеть ею мог только Аомине.

 

— Ну вот, рейс задерживают, — разочарованно вздохнул Кисе.

— Неудачный день для Раков, — тут же обосновал Мидорима.

Аомине коснулся пульта под строгим надзором Акаши, как бы случайно задел несколько лишних кнопок, и Шузо еще минут пять тоскливо пялился на расписание рейсов. Правильно, нечего отвлекаться, пусть смотрит и ждет.

— Какая разница, приедет же, — сказал Аомине и предоставил пульт остальным.

Рейс задержали на два часа, за которые каждый успел что-то сделать. Плачущие дети и их равнодушные родители для Мидоримы, проехавшийся по ногам багаж для Акаши, потеря равновесия на эскалаторе для Мурасакибары. Кисе получил долгожданное объявление, что рейс сто шестнадцать заходит на посадку.

— Наконец-то! Тацуя, ты чертовски долго!

Несколько сообщений на телефоне, торопливые ответы, перепутанные выходы. Шузо волновался так сильно, что головной центр потряхивало, как от локального землетрясения. Они не виделись всего три года, а внутри как будто готов был произойти маленький апокалипсис. Наверное, так и должно было быть.

Но Акаши не сдавался. Кажется, прилагал все усилия, чтобы держать ситуацию под контролем. Он играл на пульте управления, как на чертовом пианино, заставляя Шузо сбавлять обороты. По мелочам отвлекал его на окружающее несовершенство.

— Акашиччи, в это нельзя вмешиваться! — запротестовал Кисе.

— Шузо должен себя контролировать.

Аомине снова начинал злиться. Если Акаши так хотелось создать Терминатора, то и стремился бы тогда в режиссерское кресло для шестой части фильма, а не превращал живого человека в его воплощение. Вот же упрямый баран.

Спокойно, спокойно, говорил сам себе Аомине. Он подобрал баскетбольный мяч, чтобы занять руки, бил его о подрагивающую землю. Все-таки стоило поверить в Тацую — однажды ему уже удалось сместить Акаши. Почему бы не повторить успех и на этот раз.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что Шузо должен или нет, — зло процедил Кисе. — Ему нравится Тацуя, только слепой этого не заметит. Какая разница, одобряет что-то твое драгоценное общество или нет, хочешь ли ты того или нет, — Кисе на секунду запнулся, когда Акаши повернулся к нему всем корпусом, — но перемены будут. Перемены уже произошли. Когда на дежурстве я подменял сны воспоминаниями о Тацуе, Шузо улыбался. Он был счастлив, черт тебя побери!

Ого, а вот это интересно. Значит, не только Аомине использовал любую возможность, чтобы сохранить те чувства Шузо.

— Ты больше не один, Акашиччи. Тебе пришлось решать сложные вопросы одному. И да, мы идиоты, мы те еще дураки, мы подставили под удар Шу. — От этого «Шу» Акаши едва не перекосило. — Но теперь мы рядом — я и Аоминеччи.

Возможно, Кисе и прав. Может быть, не окажись Акаши тогда в той ситуации, он бы никогда не стал таким. Не потерял бы к ним доверия, не устроил бы в головном центре тиранию вместо мира, дружбы и сияющих единорогов.

Но что они теперь могли сделать?

Акаши стал очень сильной эмоцией. Настолько сильной, что ему нечего было противопоставить. Аомине хорошо запомнил момент, когда Мидорима сделал что-то, настолько не понравившееся Акаши, что тот поставил его на колени одним только взглядом. Все просто — сильный побеждает более слабого. Можно пытаться обойти его хоть сотню раз — не будет никакого толка. Акаши все равно победит. Прямо как по девизу Тейко.

Им оставалось только верить в Тацую, правильно?

Да нет, какое там правильно. В голове Тацуи жили те же эмоции — разные, одни сильнее, другие слабее. Они должны помогать Тацуе реагировать на происходящее, защищать его и делать все, чтобы он был счастливым. В этом их главная задача. Как же они будут реагировать, если из-за Акаши увидят на лице Шузо только сдержанность или равнодушие? Скорее всего, не так, как хотелось бы Аомине. Или как хотелось бы Кисе.

— Вы должны работать в команде.

Аомине вздрогнул и огляделся. Кто это, черт возьми, сказал?

Хотя, какая разница. Может быть, Аомине и Кисе полные противоположности, может быть, они постоянно спорили, но кое-что их всегда объединяло. Галлюцинация, воображаемый друг или тот самый Куроко — он говорил правильные вещи.

Все проблемы всегда в голове. И решать их надо именно там.

Аомине еще несколько раз ударил мячом о пол и замер. Все это время у него в руках было чистое воображение, не эмоция, а что-то, рожденное самым потаенным. Желание, на которые Аомине всегда уповал, когда хотел разбудить Шузо.

— Кисе! — окликнул Аомине. — Кисе, оставь его, давай лучше сыграем.

— Что? — удивленно моргнул тот.

И Аомине кинул ему мяч.

Они часто играли вместе этим самым мячом, пока Акаши стоял за пультом. Просто убивали время в спаррингах. В какой-то момент это стало едва ли не главным их развлечением, где неизвестно, кто окажется впереди в следующий раз. Кисе был хорош, но Аомине не отдавал ему победы просто так.

— Только с небольшим изменением в правилах.

— Это каким еще? — Кисе явно не понимал, откуда растут ноги у такого неуместного предложения. Вся жизнь Шузо могла разрушиться от бездействия, а тут какой-то баскетбол. Да Аомине и сам с трудом верил в то, что говорил.

— Кольцо — пульт управления!

Кисе кинулся за ним, едва Аомине сорвался с места. Он обошел ничего не понимающего Мурасакибару и столкнулся с Мидоримой.

— То, что вы делаете, недопустимо.

Кажется, он сказал еще что-то про устав, но Аомине не слушал — сыграл в пас Кисе. Такое ощущение, что это был первый пас за все то время, что они друг друга знали. Пусть и первый, но Кисе не подвел. Кто знает, о чем он думал в этот момент. Подхватил ли он мысль Аомине или действовал по каким-то своим принципам — может быть, сам потом расскажет. Или же они про это забудут. Главное сейчас — пульт управления, препятствием к которому остался только Акаши.

Аомине потом много раз прокручивал события, но все равно не понял, почему получилось так, а не иначе. Кисе остановился перед Акаши, попытался сделать пару обманных трюков, но не слишком удачно. Акаши тоже был хорош. Возможно, хорош во всем. Кроме перемен. Кисе извернулся и кинул мяч, тоже решив сыграть в пас. Но плохо, очень плохо — Акаши словно предвидел все: траекторию, силу и скорость броска. И вот тут случилось странное. Когда Акаши коснулся мяча, сбивая его, тот вдруг резко изменил направление и снова полетел к Аомине. Как будто какая-то магия направила его.

А затем Аомине вбил в панель управления мяч так, словно это был его лучший данк. Кнопки, рычажки и прочая мелочь, попавшая под удар, в последний раз мигнули и тут же потухли. Головной отдел задрожал, разом получив все эмоции одновременно.

— Мы начнем все сначала, — уверенно сказал Аомине.

* * *

 

Шузо неотрывно смотрел на Тацую, очень усталого из-за ожидания и перелета. В голове, кажется, запускали настоящие фейерверки. Как всегда, когда рядом был Тацуя. 

Нет, на этот раз это было еще ярче.

Наверное, виноваты время, расстояние и все еще Тацуя. В основном все же Тацуя.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, Шу. 

— Вот еще, — ухмыльнулся Шузо. — Я с тебя каждую минуту спрошу.


End file.
